Alianza
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: Cuando crees que todo te ha sido arrebatado, y tu mundo se reduce a un hoyo en medio del olvido… El seductor encanto de una alianza pactada renueva la esperanza por recuperarlo todo. Thor / Loki


**Notas:** ¡Fiu! Yo sé que no tengo perdón de ustedes, pero la temporada de hiatus se extendió más de lo planeado xD

En fin… Vuelvo con un one shot para "conmemorar" el estreno de Ragnarök. A mi todavía no me toca ver la película pues se estrena este próximo jueves en México. Y bueno, para no hacerla larga, bienvenid s sean a leer este nuevo divague, ojalá les guste ;)

* * *

 **Alianza**

 _Sakaar Sistema planetario Tayo  
Galaxia Fornax…_

Si había un lugar en el universo donde se podía encontrar diversión a manos llenas, apuestas de todo tipo y entretenimiento exótico de la más alta esfera, ese era Sakaar. Un mundo distante en el que cientos de razas arribaban para disfrutar de sus muchas y variadas atracciones, aunque la más popular, y costosa, la encontraban en el Coliseo, donde hombres de todas partes del universo se enfrentaban en duelos encarnizados que alimentaban a la eufórica y hambrienta multitud.

Esclavos, renegados, asesinos, exiliados, escoria de la peor calaña, todos ellos convertidos en hombres sin más virtud que asesinar a sangre fría para entretener a las masas, y de paso asegurar su propia supervivencia. Un Gladiador que no abrazaba la brutalidad del juego estaba destinado a perecer destrozado por sus fauces.

Aunque no solo muerte era lo que el público pagaba cantidades exacerbadas por ver, sino también pagaban por los servicios de aquellos luchadores. Y por servicios se debía entender de _toda clase_ , desde contratos para la guardia personal de alguien importante, guerreros que lucharan por la conquista de una ciudad o todo un planeta, hasta el cuantioso pago por una noche de placer… O varias.

Sakaar podría ser llamado entonces un hoyo de perversión y contrabando, algo así como el paraíso donde los peces gordos, de gustos excéntricos y ligera moral, no escatimaban en invertir su preciado dinero en pos de satisfacer sus más exquisitos y fervientes deseos. Y justo uno de esos inversionistas visionarios era Grandmaster, aquel que dirigía el Coliseo.

—¿Señor?

Una mujer morena de apariencia seria y vestiduras de cuero se adentró en aquella oficina

espaciosa con grandes ventanales alrededor que permitían la entrada de luz exterior. Avanzó a paso seguro hasta el amplio escritorio, donde Grandmaster se encontraba de pie y con las manos tras de sí, dándole la espalda mientras contemplaba la vista panorámica de la ciudad a través del cristal.

—El nuevo contendiente acaba de llegar. Está siendo descargado justo ahora.

—Muy bien, vayamos a verlo.

Grandmaster se giró, mostrando una sutil expresión astuta, y sin demora salió de su oficina, seguido de cerca por aquella mujer que no era más que la capitana de su guardia de mayor confianza a quien llamaban Valkiria.

El de cabello plateado había escuchado tanto de aquel _guerrero_ que no podía esperar a verlo ganando millones para él.

Mientras tanto, los gladiadores practicaban en la arena de entrenamiento, o bruñían sus armas y reforzaban sus protecciones para el espectáculo nocturno. Era común que mientras se medían entrenando surgieran algunas peleas que terminaban siendo detenidas por los guardias. Si iban a matarse tendrían que hacerlo frente a miles de ojos en una lucha con billetes de por medio, no en una rabieta de niños malcriados.

Justamente un par de tipos comenzó a golpearse a puño limpio. Terminaron revolcándose en el suelo árido, uno sobre el otro, propinándose una golpiza mutua que ya pintaba para ser una disputa sin tregua hasta que alguno dejara de moverse.

—Creo que a Grandmaster no le va a gustar eso.

—¿Bromeas? Le va a encantar.

El primer comentario vino de un sujeto llamado Beta Ray Bill, quien llegó comiendo una manzana roja donde uno de sus compañeros afilaba su espada a la sombra del tejado. Bill, como solían llamarlo, era un alienígena korbinita proveniente del extinto planeta Korbin. Su apariencia era un tanto peculiar pues tenía el rostro de un caballo y los ojos completamente blancos, aunque poseía una nobleza que llegaba a contrastar con el impacto de la primera impresión al mirarlo.

Y el otro sujeto se trataba de un asgardiano, pero no de uno cualquiera sino de Thor Odinson, el mismísimo hijo del muerto rey Odín, también llamado alguna vez Dios del Trueno y Protector de los Nueve Reinos. Ahora solo era Thor, aunque conservaba el mote de Dios del Trueno por fines _artísticos_ , pero no era más que un gladiador al igual que los otros.

Después de la caída de Asgard, y al no haber la resistencia suficiente para repeler al ejército enemigo, Thor fue capturado, exiliado y enviado a Sakaar. Ya no era más un príncipe, ni mucho menos heredero de un trono pues no había reino que gobernar. No había nada que el hijo del rey pudiera hacer por el momento. Sin aliados, ni el poder necesario, era prácticamente imposible reclamar lo que una vez fue suyo por derecho.

El único pensamiento con el que se despertaba cada mañana era el de mantenerse con vida, sobrevivir una noche más sin importar el costo… Al menos hasta que alguien capaz le diera una muerte digna como el guerrero que era, o hasta que encontrara la forma de escapar.

—Dos raciones a que Gorr no saldrá caminando de la arena en cuanto Algrim se recupere de esta.

—Hecho.

El korbinita aceptó la apuesta de su compañero, mirando cómo los guardias llevaban a rastras al maltrecho elfo oscuro que cruzó golpes con Gorr, el autoproclamado _Carnicero de Dioses_. Quien por cierto, no veía la hora de acabar con Thor, por lo que cínicamente ladeó el rostro a sabiendas de que el rubio le observaba para sonreírle de lado con mera provocación. Por su parte, Thor solo quedó mirándolo con seriedad sin hacer mueca o gesto alguno. Aquel sujeto no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo.

Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, pero en ese instante un vehículo de transporte pesado

llegaba con una enorme caja de metal encima. La caja iba asegurada con cadenas gruesas,

candados y algunos remaches en las esquinas. El arribo misterioso provocó la curiosidad de todos los gladiadores que habían dejado a un lado sus tareas.

—Demasiada precaución para un nuevo compañero, ¿no crees? —Bill comentó, dándole fin a su manzana.

—Tal vez no sea un nuevo compañero sino una bestia. Grandmaster podría haber considerado añadir más diversiones a las peleas. —Thor mencionó con naturalidad, causando que su camarada lo viera un tanto preocupado.

El rubio de cabellera corta estaba sonriendo, pero aquella ligereza se le esfumó al escuchar un rugido escalofriante proveniente del interior de la caja.

Los guardias que habían comenzado a quitar las cadenas retrocedieron por el miedo, mientras que otros apuntaban con sus armas de plasma. De pronto golpes comenzaron a impactar el metal desde dentro, el estruendo se escuchaba incluso hasta el Coliseo donde los sirvientes que limpiaban quedaron pasmados, mirándose unos a otros con temor.

Eso definitivamente tenía que ser una bestia.

—¡Preparen las descargas! ¡Redes de contención listas!

Se escuchaban las indicaciones de precaución. Lo que fuese que estuviera dentro parecía estar de muy mal humor. Sus golpes eran cada vez más violentos, tanto que terminó volado los remaches y candados.

—¡A mi señal, a mi señal! —otro golpe y la _bestia_ salió disparada junto con la tapa. —¡Fuego!

Disparos láser buscaban someter a ese enorme gigante verde que rugía y arrojaba todo lo que estuviera a su alcance contra sus atacantes. Aunque lanzarlos a ellos contra los muros también era una forma de irlos reduciendo.

—Eso parece un troll, pero no recuerdo haber visto uno así alguna vez. —Thor comentó mirando la escena con el ceño fruncido.

—Si no logran detenerlo hará pedazos este lugar. —en ese instante, Bill y Thor se agacharon antes de recibir a uno de los guardias que salió volando como proyectil hacia ellos y terminó impactado contra el muro.

—¿Crees que Grandmaster nos de raciones extra si lo paramos?

—Sí, seguro… —el sarcasmo del korbinita le sacó una sonrisa al asgardiano.

—Bueno… Es hora del entrenamiento intensivo.

Thor se levantó y fue corriendo hasta el gigante verde, evadiendo escombros y algunos otros gladiadores que de vez en cuando eran lanzados en su dirección. Logró acercarse lo suficiente para taclearlo por un costado y derribarlo.

—¡Oye! ¡Será mejor que te calmes! ¡Si no lo haces…!

No pudo terminar de hablar pues fue interrumpido por un fuerte rugido que le erizó la piel,

poniéndole alerta y tensándole el cuerpo al ver que el recién llegado se dejaba ir en una furiosa carrera contra él. Cruzó sus brazos al frente buscando protegerse, pero su descontrolado adversario acabó propinándole un certero golpe con el revés de su mano que lo mandó volando contra una columna que se hizo añicos.

—¡Hey, amigo! ¡No es muy cortés de tu parte llegar y golpear a tus compañeros!... ¡Al menos primero deberíamos presentarnos! ¡Soy Beta Ray Bill! ¡Pero puedes llamarme Bill!

El korbinita atrajo la atención del gigante enfurecido, quien ladeó el rostro para mirarlo mientras su expresión se iba deformando por la ira. Entonces atacó junto con un rugido pero Bill se le evadió por entre las piernas, apenas logrando ponerse unos metros lejos, más el furioso guerrero no permitía que huyera pues ya le soltaba los puños o alzaba el pie buscando aplastarlo, pero solo terminaba impactando el suelo que retumbaba en medio de cortinas de polvo.

Mientras tanto, Thor se incorporaba de entre los escombros. Se evaluó a sí mismo en busca de alguna dolencia importante o sangrado, más no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, salvo unos cuantos rasguños y un leve dolor en su hombro izquierdo. Su atención fue atraída pronto al escuchar el tumulto y los rugidos, alcanzando a notar a Bill haciéndole frente al sujeto y algunos otros gladiadores que intentaban ayudar, pero terminaban estrellándose contra los muros o los pilares.

 _¿En qué demonios estaba pensando ese imbécil al traer a esta bestia?_

Pensaba el asgardiano, incorporándose para ir de nuevo a la batalla.

.

—Señor, ¿está seguro de que traer a Hulk ha sido una buena idea? Nos causó algunos problemas al meterlo en esa caja, apenas logramos asegurarlo.

—Mi querida Valkiria, son los riesgos del oficio. Esa bestia verde será la atracción que más agrade al público. Y a mí, por supuesto. Estoy seguro que fue la mejor inversión en mucho tiempo.

Grandmaster iba de camino a la arena de entrenamiento, hablando tranquilamente con su

capitana pese a que la guerrera no se mostraba muy convencida.

—Ahora, habrá que encontrarle un adversario a la altura, no quiero que al primer golpe la

diversión se termine. Creo que podría…

Cerca del pasillo que conduciría al extravagante empresario a su nuevo juguete llegó a sus oídos el ruido del caos que lo detuvo por un instante, en el que trató de prestar atención y dilucidar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?

Preguntó al aire, teniendo su respuesta en el sonido de disparos, gritos y cosas rompiéndose, además de un estruendoso rugido que le hizo plasmar una expresión de gran preocupación.

—Ay no… —susurró para sí, cambiando la incertidumbre por alarma, y comenzó a caminar con rapidez hasta la entrada al área, quedando pasmado por todo el desastre que veía. —Presiento que me saldrá más caro de lo planeado.

—Señor… —un guardia agitado y lleno de polvo llegó corriendo hacia Grandmaster. —No

podemos contenerlo… Está totalmente fuera de control…

—¿Y los sedantes? ¿Las descargas?

—Su piel es demasiado gruesa, los sedantes no la atraviesan… Las descargas son insuficientes…

—Maldición. —masculló entre dientes, regresando la mirada a la escena en medio de la arena, percatandose de que Thor y Bill se habían aliado para tratar de pararlo. —Si… —una expresión aliviada y casi maravillada se instaló en su rostro. Valkiria estaba por unirseles, pero Grandmaster la detuvo del brazo. —Deja que se hagan cargo, así veré cuál de ellos sería el rival perfecto para Hulk.

Entre tanto, la bestia verde llamada Hulk, manoteaba en busca de asestar golpes o sujetar alguno de sus contrincantes, pero el par de gladiadores que le hacían frente se las ingeniaba para escapar cada vez.

—¡Arrgh! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Quieres…?! ¡¿Quieres tranquilizarte?! —Thor se había colgado de su cuello, por la parte de atrás, aunque Hulk no dejaba de zarandearse.

—¡No creo que quiera hacerlo! —respondió Bill, quien tomando impulso se fue de lleno como una bala, impactando en el estómago del gigante verde, aunque éste clavó sus pies en la arena y solo se deslizó entre esta por unos cuantos metros. Entonces aprovechó y golpeó a Bill, lanzándolo hasta el otro extremo del lugar y a Thor logró sujetarlo para azotarlo contra el suelo.

Hulk rugió con fiereza poco antes de levantar uno de sus pies con la intención de aplastar al

asgardiano, pero Thor rodó hacia un costado justo a tiempo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a esquivar los golpes.

—¡Se supone que nos matemos en el Coliseo, no aquí! ¡¿Acaso nadie te lo explicó?! —Thor indagó como si el otro le fuera a responder, pero claramente solo recibió más gruñidos. Sin embargo, encontró una oportunidad para usar la rodilla del sujeto como apoyo, se impulsó, rodeó su cuello y le aplicó una llave que terminó tirándolos a ambos.

Hulk pareció aturdirse, pero en cuanto una red que emitía descargas eléctricas le fuera echada encima su furia aumentó de nuevo. El asgardiano se alejó un poco, mirando cómo la cólera de su contrincante aumentaba mientras trataba de rasgar la red. Las descargas no parecían surtir efecto, al menos no para aplacarlo. Si no lo dejaban inconsciente no habría forma de conseguir detenerlo.

Thor comenzó a buscar a su alrededor con insistencia, encontrando a lo lejos algunas de las armas sepultadas bajo los escombros.

—Lo tengo… —plasmó una sonrisa ventajosa en su rostro. Uno de esos mazos podría ser de utilidad. —¡Bill! ¡Mantenlo así todo lo que puedas! —pues el korbinita fue quien disparó la red sobre Hulk y accionaba las descargas.

—¡Date prisa! ¡No será por mucho!

Bill sujetaba la red con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero el gigante verde comenzaba a perder el control. Sus músculos parecían aumentar de tamaño buscando romper esa trampa de acero y plasma eléctrico, y por lo que se notaba, daba resultado.

—¡Thor!

El ojiazul apareció corriendo detrás de Bill con mazo en mano, subió por su espalda para tomar impulso, y justo cuando Hulk rompiera la red, Thor le soltó un duro golpe en la quijada, lanzando al gigante contra las columnas que se redujeron a polvo.

Grandmaster se asomó poco más para observar el gran bulto de escombros, ordenando que revisaran a su gladiador. Uno de los guardias se acercó un tanto temeroso, removió piedras y trozos de columna, dejando a la vista a un inconsciente Hulk que respiraba sin complicaciones.

—¡Está vivo, señor!

—Por todo lo eterno, gracias. —susurró aliviado, llevando sus manos a la cintura. —¡Bien, llévenlo a su celda, y asegúrense de que no la destruya cuando despierte!

De inmediato un grupo de guardias llevaron a rastras al gigante verde, y Valkiria fue con ellos por orden de su señor para resguardar el trayecto en caso de que Hulk se despertara. Entonces, Grandmaster entró más confiado a la arena para evaluar el cuantioso daño a su propiedad, y de paso felicitar a sus salvadores.

—Ah, esto me dejará una gran herida en mis cuentas... Gajes del oficio, inviertes pero siempre existe el riesgo de perder más de lo que ganas. —hablaba más para sí que para Thor y Bill. —En fin… Ustedes dos... —hizo una pausa dramática, entrecerrando la mirada casi como si estuviera por enviarlos a las bestias del calabozo. —Se han ganado raciones extra por el día de hoy. Buen trabajo muchachos. —enfatizó con ambas cejas alzadas y una sonrisa reservada mientras les palmeaba un brazo a cada uno, entre que Bill y Thor asentían.

Entonces Grandmaster se giró para volver dentro del complejo, acompañado de su contador que había llegado a darle una estimación de las pérdidas, así como la notificación de que antes del altercado con Hulk, hubo una pelea entre sus gladiadores que terminó con Algrim siendo atendido en la enfermería por varias contusiones y la nariz rota. Apenas logró escucharse una maldición hacia Gorr por parte del empresario.

—La próxima vez hay que preguntarnos si nos dejará libres. —Thor comentó a Bill en medio de quedas risas y palmadas en la espalda.

—Ya lo creo que sí, mi amigo.

.

Esa noche no habría peleas en el Coliseo, así que todos los gladiadores descansaban en sus pocilgas mínimamente equipadas con una cama de aspecto aceptable, un par de mantas, una almohada, una mesa de madera con una silla y un cubículo, apenas suficiente, donde se encontraba el retrete. La ducha era comunal y cerca tenían el comedor.

La mayoría ocupaba las mesas dispuestas para la cena. Unos charlaban amenamente y otros más observaban con pesadez, tratando de adivinar a quién habrían de enfrentar en la siguiente contienda.

—Ese hombre, o lo que sea, ¿de dónde crees que lo hayan traído? —Bill preguntó a Thor mientras comían.

—No lo sé… Un planeta muy lejano, supongo. Nunca vi a nadie como él antes... Pero de lo que sí estoy seguro, es que Grandmaster va a tener un enorme hueco en sus bolsillos más que aumentar los ceros en sus cuentas. —el asgardiano rió por lo bajo contagiando al korbinita.

—Podríamos ofrecernos como sus domadores de bestias por si no consigue que haga lo que quiere pronto.

—Por una cama menos incómoda y mejor comida, hasta sería su niñera.

—Ah, aquí están. Los _salvadores_ que lograron apaciguar la ira de la bestia… Estarán muy

complacidos de que Grandmaster les otorgara su favor por tal hazaña. —aquel que apareció en el comedor era Gorr. Miraba con reto al par, especialmente a Thor, quien apenas si le prestó atención por un instante.

—¿Su favor? Si a una ración extra por una noche le llamas _favor_ … —se sonrió divertido mirando al frente, tomando su tarro de cerveza para darle un buen sorbo.

—Yo sé lo que planean... —el pálido sujeto se sentó a un lado de Thor, pero este seguía sin

mostrarse interesado en la venenosa charla de su compañero. —Buscan que los necesite para cuidar sus intereses, y de paso su espalda, solo así saldrán de este hoyo de porquería y miseria… Muy listos.

—Ayudamos con el hombre verde porque podíamos hacerlo, solo eso. En cambio tú estabas oculto, mirando como si fueras el señor de este lugar.

—No me fastidies, Bill. Ustedes se creen superiores a todos nosotros, en especial tú, _Hijo de Odín_ … Te crees un dios, pero te pregunto, ¿dónde está tu divina gracia? ¿Tu orgullo y tu herencia? Eres un dios olvidado, un príncipe caído al igual que tu rey. El trono al que aspiras está hecho de sangre, arena y muerte, ¡aquí en Sakaar!… Asgard ya no existe.

Thor se levantó, provocando que todo mundo callara, pero contrario a lo que todos pensaban simplemente tomó su alimento y su cerveza para irse. Aquello hizo enojar a Gorr, quien de inmediato se puso en pie comenzando a vociferar.

—¡¿Por qué crees que me hago llamar Carnicero de Dioses?! ¡Por qué voy a regar con tu sangre cada centímetro de arena en el Coliseo! ¡No eres más que un miserable gusano como todos nosotros, y yo voy a destrozarte! ¡¿Me escuchaste, Thor?! ¡Yo acabaré contigo!

Bill se fue siguiendo al asgardiano, dejando atrás un comedor silencioso y lleno de tensión.

Gorr tenía un especial resentimiento por todo aquel que gozara de privilegios divinos, o se le conociera como un _dios_. Había crecido en un mundo hostil y precario donde el sol ardía sin clemencia noche y día. Cuando era niño vio morir a su madre siendo devorada por bestias, en el momento que intentaba ofrendar su último alimento en buen estado a los _dioses_ que jamás acudieron en su auxilio, ni le brindaron a él consuelo, o una gota de lluvia con qué humedecer sus ojos para poder llorarla.

Con el tiempo también vio morir a su propia familia de insolación y hambre, y al igual que su

madre, no hubo dios alguno que aliviara su pena.

Dioses del agua, del vino, de las tempestades. Dioses de la danza, del amor, de la guerra. Dioses, miles de ellos siendo venerados por miles de razas en el vasto universo, y ni uno solo pudo escuchar sus ruegos y oraciones... Todo aquel que fuese llamado _dios_ debía ser juzgado por sus propias manos, y ahí tenía a uno. Thor sería el primero al que le arrancaría la vida tan solo para enviar un mensaje a los demás: El Carnicero de Dioses iría tras ellos. Algún día, los mataría a todos.

—¿Estás bien amigo? —Bill llegó a la celda de Thor. El asgardiano yacía sentado en su cama terminando su alimento sin sobresaltos.

—Si me tomara en serio cada palabra de ese imbécil, mis huesos yacerían debajo de las bestias en el calabozo. —respondió tranquilamente. Grandmaster no se tomaría nada bien que matara a un gladiador sin tener una ganancia por ello. —Pero siempre hay oportunidad de hacerlo correctamente.

El korbinita correspondió la sonrisa despreocupada que veía en el rostro de su amigo.

—No lo dudo, Señor del Trueno.

—Que no te escuche Gorr, le darán más ganas de asesinarme.

—Primero tendría que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

Thor asintió en agradecimiento y tomando su tarro lo chocó contra el del Bill, antes de ambos beber de aquel amargo elixir que refrescaba sus gargantas y hacía más pasajero su encierro.

Ambos guerreros habían hecho migas casi de inmediato. Cuando Thor llegó, Bill tenía poco tiempo de haber sido llevado, y al igual que ese día con Hulk, hubo una revuelta entre gladiadores que terminó involucrándolos. En algún momento de la pelea se vieron rodeados por los demás, lo que provocó que se aliaran para enfrentarlos e irlos reduciendo uno a uno. Al terminar chocaron puños y bebieron juntos como reforzando esa nueva alianza.

No era sabio mantener amistades entre gladiadores pues tarde o temprano el destino haría que entre camaradas se aniquilaran, pero al menos ellos dos pensaban que su final sería digno si estaba en manos del otro.

Así, con la tranquilidad de saberse afortunados en medio de aquel pozo de sangre y sudor, dejaron que la noche pasara y les brindara descanso por unas horas. Sin embargo, Thor se mantenía despierto siempre por largos minutos antes de cerrar los ojos.

Recostado en su cama, el asgardiano miraba fijamente al techo, apenas iluminado por un débil rayo de luz estelar. Sus memorias lo conducían inevitablemente al día en que Asgard cayó. Aun podía escuchar el estruendo del acero chocando, los rugidos de guerreros enfrentando al adversario, el olor del fuego quemando la ciudad, los gritos de su reino clamando una salvación que jamás llegó... Se culpaba por no haber sido capaz de hacer frente a la batalla, una vez que su padre fuera derrotado.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba solo, sus amigos habían caído y las alianzas con otros mundos se disolvieron al verse superados en número. Lo último que escuchó fue la sentencia de Hela que le despojaba de todo título y divinidad, condenándolo al exilio eterno bajo pena de muerte y entregándolo al Coliseo de Grandmaster.

 _Hela…_

Susurró el nombre de aquella maldita mujer entre pensamientos, apretando los puños y jurando una vez más que de tener la oportunidad la haría pedazos. Pero debía ser realista, no quedaba nadie que lo respaldara, salvo Bill, ni tampoco un arma, pues su fiel martillo Mjölnir había sido hecho pedazos por Hela, la Diosa de la Muerte. ¿Qué le quedaba, además de su orgullo, que aunque herido aun seguía de pie?

Tal vez debía dejar de soñar con una revancha que podría no llegar jamás.

.

Al día siguiente comenzaría la reconstrucción de la arena de entrenamiento, pero fuera del

Coliseo, Sakaar comenzaba a poblarse con ricos espectadores que habrían de asistir a las peleas al anochecer. La mayoría de visitantes quería ver a Hulk aplastar, aunque claro, no todos deseaban la misma clase de entretenimiento.

Una pequeña comitiva acompañaba a Grandmaster y la Valkiria para recibir a un distinguido visitante que esperaba en el lobby.

—¡Ah, Loki querido! ¡Qué placer tenerte de vuelta en mi humilde morada!

Grandmaster saludó con ligereza mientras iba entrando a la estancia de muros blancos, tapizados con pinturas de arte cósmico, muy colorido. También había una fuente central de mármol y algunos sillones de piel en tono hueso alrededor, pero Loki estaba de pie observando detalladamente cada pintura, como si en verdad le pareciera interesante descifrar el estilo de aquellos manchones de color.

El de cabellos negros se dio vuelta, mostrando ese par de esmeraldas frías y la tersa palidez de su rostro, cautivando inmediatamente a Grandmaster, quien no tuvo reparo en hacerle una marcada reverencia al estar frente a él.

—Tan radiante como siempre.

—Que galante. Si no te conociera, diría que cada vez te esfuerzas un poco más por hacerme caer rendido a tus pies. —una sonrisa burlona acompañó el sarcasmo en sus palabras, provocando que Grandmaster fingiera cara de indignación.

—Loki, me ofendes. Mi afecto por ti es puro y transparente, cómo podría tratar de seducirte de ese modo tan ordinario… ¿Funcionaría?

El ojiverde respondió con una mirada que podría traducirse como _ni en una eternidad_.

—No perdía nada, ¿cierto? —Grandmaster mencionó sin mayor preocupación, ensanchando una sonrisa socarrona, al tiempo que tronaba sus dedos para que un sirviente se acercara. —Quiero que alisten las habitaciones especiales para nuestro huésped.

El sirviente asintió y fue raudo a cumplir la orden de su señor, mientras éste indicaba a Loki que lo acompañara por medio de un fluido ademán.

—Te encantarán tus nuevos aposentos. Hice unos arreglos desde la última vez que estuviste por aquí, hace un par de semanas.

—¿Lo has mantenido inaccesible? —claramente a Loki no le interesaba la charla sobre la remodelación de sus habitaciones.

Grandmaster quedó a mitad de la descripción, con las manos flotando en el aire pues estaba por detallar lo que hizo para darle un nuevo y elegante aspecto.

—Ah, claro… Tuvimos un contratiempo ayer al sacarlo de la caja. Hulk estaba muy furioso, incluso destrozó la arena de entrenamiento. Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre ello.

—No me refiero a la bestia. —cortó con voz gélida, apenas mirando al de cabellos plateados por la esquina del ojo.

—¡Oh, sí! Por supuesto… ¿Por qué haría lo contrario? —Grandmaster mostró una sonrisa de nervios. —Bueno, sabes que he dejado escapar cuantiosas sumas por él desde que empezaste a pagar por exclusividad. Incluso una noble dama dorada estaba dispuesta a cederme algunos cuantos miles de millones de oro por tener al Dios del Trueno rugiendo en su cama. Y no solo una noche… Pero tú y yo tenemos un trato.

—Uno que seguirá beneficiando tu Coliseo y mantendrá tu cabeza en su lugar mientras no me falles.

—Tendría que ser muy ingenuo para siquiera pensar que podría traicionarte. Aunque esto de mantenerlo aislado… No sé, nunca pides que sea llevado ante ti. ¿No crees que es un gasto innecesario? Además, ten compasión del pobre, debe sentirse muy incómodo estando en abstinencia indefinida. Tal vez un par de noches a la semana con alguna dama desesperada, por el doble de la paga...

Loki se detuvo en seco, mostrando el palpable exaspero en su rostro, provocando que

Grandmaster se retractara inmediatamente.

—Solo era una idea, nada que deba hacerse si no es tu deseo.

—Bien, entonces no toquemos el tema de nuevo. De lo contrario, nuestra sociedad podría pasar por una pequeña crisis.

—Por supuesto… Perdona la grosera intromisión. —el de cabellos plateados se excusó mientras le hacía una breve reverencia, colocando una mano sobre su pecho. —¿Continuamos?

Loki percibió la mirada fija y seria de Valkiria. El ojiverde apenas esbozó una fina sonrisa de lado y siguió avanzando por el pasillo restándole importancia al silencioso desafío.

Al llegar a sus estancias prácticamente las encontró listas, solo había un par de mozas que

terminaban de acomodar las sábanas de la gran cama y luego abrieron el dosel semi transparente, antes de salir a toda prisa.

La mesa estaba repleta de bandejas con toda clase de comida, frutos y jarrones con vino, licor y aguamiel. La vista a la ciudad era más que envidiable, aunque había demasiados

vehículos volando por los alrededores.

—¿Deseas que te preparen el baño?

—Más tarde. —Loki respondió paseándose por la gran habitación, mirando de reojo la cama con desdén. —Pagaré los daños de haber traído a Hulk. Después de todo fui yo quien te dijo dónde encontrarlo. Y respecto a eso… Quiero que lo enfrentes contra Thor esta noche.

—De hecho planeaba hacerlo pelear con el korbinita, Thor y Hulk ya tuvieron un encuentro

interesante ayer. Beta Ray Bill y Thor se aliaron para detenerlo, pero tu preciado asgardiano fue quien lo mandó a dormir antes de que terminara destruyendo la arena de entrenamiento.

—Entonces tuvo ayuda para hacerlo. En el Coliseo estará solo, y además todos esperan ver un gran espectáculo... Dale a la plebe lo que quiere y te compensarán con creces.

Grandmaster se puso a meditar sobre aquellas palabras. Un combate entre Thor y Hulk le aseguraba mucho dinero que no podía dejar escapar.

—Muy bien, con ellos cerraremos la noche... Ahora te dejo descansar, no dudes en pedir cualquier cosa que necesites. —volvió a reverenciar al ojiverde y salió de la habitación seguido de su comitiva. —Te recomiendo que dejes de apuñalar a nuestro invitado con una espada imaginaria, Valkiria. Sería tu final el que buscas. —añadió por lo bajo a su capitana pues había notado la forma seria en que miraba a Loki.

—No creo que sea de confianza, señor.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera. —Grandmaster sonrió como si fuese lo más obvio y las puertas se cerraron.

Loki buscó refrescar su garganta con un trago de licor. Se quedó pensando, meditando sobre la veracidad en la cuestión de Grandmaster. Lo cierto era que deseaba a Thor más de lo que imaginaba. Sí, había estado pagando por semanas para que no fuera cedido a nadie, y no solo eso, cada vez que pisaba el Coliseo se aseguraba de dar algunos paseos por la arena de entrenamiento junto al peliplateado, en horas donde sabía que los gladiadores se encontraban ahí.

Acechaba como un depredador, siempre astuto y observando hasta encontrar la presa que ansiaba devorar... El hijo de Odín.

Cada vez que fijaba su atención en Thor, éste le correspondía con miradas penetrantes, pero no de esas que llevan ira o aversión, no. Era deseo puro, casi podía sentir cómo lo desnudaba y poseía con esa fiereza apasionada digna de un guerrero como él. Sin embargo, se preguntaba si lo desearía igual si supiera quien era.

—Esta noche, hijo de Odín… —Loki susurró mientras observaba el licor en su copa, en el que pronto se dibujó el rostro de Thor con estelas doradas. Meneó la copa y la silueta se desvaneció, llevando el líquido a su boca para terminarse el trago.

.

Horas después el Coliseo abría sus puertas para recibir a la ansiosa multitud. Algunos abarrotaban la barra pidiendo tragos, otros consumían de los platillos dispuestos, y otros más comenzaban sus apuestas. La que estaba alcanzando cifras con muchos ceros era la pelea entre el Dios del Trueno y el Increíble Hulk.

Grandmaster se mostraba sumamente complacido mirando desde su palco exclusivo. Sus

informantes le pasaban datos de cuando en cuando sobre las apuestas y quienes iban a la alza, por lo que era natural que una amplia sonrisa adornara su madura faz, saboreando ya el éxito de su gran inversión.

—Esta será una gran noche. —susurró para sí, bebiendo del trago que sostenía en su mano derecha.

—Me alegra que lo veas así. —Loki entró al palco llamando la atención del empresario, quien le instó a tomar una copa de las que ofrecía su sirviente. —Por nuestra prolífica y brillante amistad… —se acercó a chocar su copa con la otra. —Por que perdure y se mantenga leal.

—Salud, mi querido amigo.

Ambos bebieron y luego hablaron de números mientras iniciaba el espectáculo.

Pronto las peleas dieron comienzo con los menos populares. Aun así, era común que hubiera una que otra apuesta por ellos, y claro que eso era motivo más que suficiente para mantener contento a Grandmaster, quien parecía ser otro espectador mirando con sumo interés cada enfrentamiento.

La noche pasaba entre asombro, euforia y algún abucheo aislado. Poco a poco los ánimos iban subiendo de nivel, al igual que las peleas que pasaban de la monotonía al verdadero

entretenimiento. El encuentro final estaba cerca, la multitud ya la pedía a gritos, pero antes de eso, el Carnicero de Dioses habría de enfrentar al korbinita.

La decisión hizo rabiar a Gorr, tanto que terminó destruyendo su pocilga mientras maldecía a Grandmaster. Había esperado mucho tiempo para acabar con Thor, esa noche por fin tendría su tan ansiada recompensa, y ahora le era arrebatado el privilegio de hacer sangrar a ese remedo de dios. Sin embargo, revelarse no era una opción. Aún esperaba que el asgardiano sobreviviera y así podría tener una segunda oportunidad para destrozarlo como le hubo asegurado.

Y tal vez Gorr no acabaría esa noche con el Dios del Trueno, pero tenía un contrincante al que también ansiaba despedazar.

—Este será un duelo bastante entretenido. Esos dos no se llevan del todo bien, aunque Gorr prefería terminar con los días de gloria de Thor. Lo detesta con todo su negro corazón. —Grandmaster comentaba a Loki con cierta emoción.

—Qué lástima que no tendrá una segunda oportunidad. —el ojiverde anunció sin reparo,

bebiendo de su copa de vino ante una mirada interrogante de su anfitrión. —Beta Ray Bill es por mucho el ganador de esta pelea.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

El de cabellos plateados dirigió la mirada hacia la arena, donde ambos gladiadores ya salían de los túneles siendo aclamados por el público. El Carnicero de Dioses rugía golpeándose el pecho con los puños, y alzando su espada de afilada hoja negra incitando la euforia en las gradas. En cambio, Bill se mostraba reservado y a la espera de que el enfrentamiento diera comienzo.

—Gorr está demasiado confiado. Querrá apresurarse a terminar el encuentro, motivado por el deseo de enfrentarse con Thor y sobre todo mandarle un claro mensaje. Ese error lo llevará a perder ante el korbinita.

Grandmaster volvió a mirar a Loki por unos instantes, encontrando un brillo extraño en ese par de esmeraldas que se fijaban en los combatientes, pero más que interesarse en la pelea, pareciera que su mente había volado lejos. Aunque no tanto del Coliseo en realidad.

—Primero tu cabeza, Bill. Después la de Thor. —Gorr le aseguró señalando al korbinita con su arma.

—Solo los principiantes declaran su victoria mientras fanfarronean.

—Tienes razón, dejemos la charla inútil y acabemos con esto.

Cuando Grandmaster dio por iniciado el show, Gorr no perdió tiempo y se fue contra Bill soltando fieros tajos de su espada con la más que palpable intención de cortarlo en pedazos. Por su parte, el korbinita esquivaba los embistes y atajaba otros tantos con su hacha, concentrado en medir a su oponente, que aunque lo hubiera visto pelar y entrenar, no debía dar por hecho que conocía todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

La multitud enardecida vitoreaba a uno y a otro, alentando a que ambos dieran un espectáculo digno de lo que habían pagado, y claramente estaban recibiendo lo que querían al escuchar el sonido del acero chocando y los rugidos de batalla resonando con furia.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los túneles, Thor aguardaba mirando a través de una pantalla. Confiaba en que Bill acabaría con Gorr, aunque realmente le hubiera encantado aplastarlo él mismo.

El tiempo se extendía y el combate se volvía más intenso. Ahora no solo resonaba el chocar del acero, sino el de golpes secos al enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo cada vez que alguno burlaba el arma contraria o lograba desarmar por un instante a su oponente. Justo en un momento de hábil destreza Bill desarmó a Gorr, atacó veloz con su hacha, pero el Carnicero de Dioses atajó el impacto con la protección en su brazo izquierdo. El filo atravesó el acero, incluso cortó la primera capa de piel debajo, pero aún así no fue suficiente para hacerlo retroceder.

Gorr le sonreía con malicia al korbinita, quien retrajo su arma buscando arremeter contra su rival, pero terminó con un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo soltar el mango de su hacha. El Carnicero de Dioses pateó a un lado el arma de su oponente al haber caído al suelo y siguió golpeándolo con furia donde sus puños impactaban. Pero Bill reaccionó deteniendo un golpe y soltando un gancho certero al hígado que logró doblegar a Gorr por un momento en el que Bill devolvió el castigo, dándose el lujo de alzarlo sobre su cabeza y dejarlo azotar sin contemplaciones.

Vítores y ovaciones resonaron al ver a uno de los gladiadores en el suelo, más aquel

enfrentamiento estaba lejos de terminar. El korbinita tomó la espada de su contrincante y se la arrojó mientras limpiaba la sangre brotando de la comisura de su boca.

—De pie… —le llamó al tiempo que levantaba su hacha. Quería terminar con Gorr limpiamente.

—Malnacido… Te abriré en canal y regaré tus vísceras mientras te arrastro por toda la arena…

—Hablas demasiado, Gorr… Ven aquí y pruébalo…

Bill provocó al Carnicero de Dioses, quien no demoró en incorporarse, mostrando una expresión de rabia total. Se dejó ir contra el korbinita rugiendo y lanzando tajos que buscaban cortarle el abdomen o rebanar su cabeza. La ira lo estaba cegando y comenzaba a perder el control de sus ataques, lo que Bill aprovechó para moverse con destreza y cortarle a mitad de la espalda.

Gorr siguió cazándolo, pero había perdido la claridad en sus movimientos. Aquello le valió el que Bill comenzara a tener una ventaja notoria pues al mantenerse centrado, pese a los altos niveles de adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, podía darse perfecta cuenta de los errores que cometía su rival. Entraba por los costados con gran facilidad, entre los espacios que Gorr dejaba al anular su defensa, y ahí asentaba un golpe con el puño o un tajo con su hacha.

Pronto el grito de la multitud solo aclamaba un nombre: _¡Bill! ¡Bill! ¡Bill!_ Y el korbinita respondía mostrándole un castigo ejemplar al Carnicero de Dioses, quien pronto estuvo cubierto de cortes sangrantes. Aun así, Gorr no dejaba de atacar. Fue entonces que en uno de sus embistes, al apresurarse demasiado en sus tajos con la espada, Bill le sujetó la muñeca con una mano, soportó el empuje y en un rápido movimiento le cortó la mano que sostenía el arma, para después encajar el filo de su hacha en el pecho, justo sobre el corazón.

—Hijo de… —fueron las últimas palabras del Carnicero de Dioses.

Bill retrajo su arma, se alejó unos pasos y el cuerpo de Gorr se desplomó sobre la arena que pronto se manchó con su sangre espesa y oscura. El público gritaba eufórico, satisfecho con aquel encuentro tan emocionante y que hizo ganar cuantiosas sumas a más de uno.

—Soy un hijo de Korbin. —Bill susurró ante el cadáver de su oponente, antes de alzar su hacha victorioso y mirar hacia el palco de Grandmaster, dándose cuenta del visitante que lo

acompañaba.

Así que el misterioso hombre de ojos esmeralda estaba de vuelta. De seguro a Thor le agradaría la sorpresa y se motivaría más todavía para pelear. Después de todo, sabía lo que aquel ojiverde provocaba en su amigo.

Bill se retiró instantes después de que Loki brindara a su salud.

—No sé por qué no hice una apuesta contigo.

—Tal vez tu buen corazón te lo impedía.

—¿Mi _buen_ corazón? Hm… Tengo todo, menos un buen corazón. —Loki devolvió con sorna

pidiendo más vino.

A la arena entraron unos guardias para llevarse el cadáver de Gorr, y detrás aparecieron los

sirvientes para quitar la sangre y dejar listo el escenario para el tan esperado combate.

Mientras duraba ese breve periodo de descanso, un sujeto se acercó a Grandmaster para darle lo que parecían muy buenas noticias respecto al éxito que estaban logrando esa noche, tanto en las apuestas como en el gusto del público. Pero Loki no dejaba de pensar. Aunque su expresión pareciera ser austera y hasta soberbia, como si fuera el dueño del Coliseo y los demás estuvieran ahí para complacer cada uno de sus caprichos, por dentro sus pensamientos se movían.

No podía esperar para que la pelea se llevara a cabo y finalizara viendo a Thor como el vencedor absoluto. Su adrenalina estaría al tope, la tensión del momento lo tendría más que ansioso. Imaginar lo que harían entre cuatro paredes encendía un fuego en su interior que solo se apagaría cuando Thor lo tocara y lo hiciera suyo completamente.

—¿Loki?

De pronto, la voz de Grandmaster trajo de vuelta a la realidad al hechicero, quien lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Al parecer se había perdido en sus fantasías más de lo debido.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, no es nada… Regreso en un minuto, esto de esperar es mortalmente aburrido. —fingiendo indiferencia se levantó bajo la excusa de ir a refrescarse mientras comenzaba la pelea, más no era del todo mentira. Se había excitado al dejar volar su imaginación y debía enfriarse un poco.

Grandmaster lo siguió un momento con la mirada interrogante, pero no tardó en volver a su

conversación de negocios con otro invitado que se le hubo acercado poco antes.

Entre tanto, Thor calentaba a la espera de que la puerta se abriera. Realmente no tenía

intenciones de matar a Hulk, pero tampoco se expondría demasiado tratando de no hacerle un daño letal. A final de cuentas, la nobleza no le había mantenido vivo todo ese tiempo.

Loki, por su parte, se quedó un momento en la terraza. Bajó su temperatura corporal, provocando que por segundos su piel se tornara azul y asomaran las marcas jötun en su rostro, cuello y manos, haciendo brillar por un instante sus esmeraldas como rubíes.

Su mirada estaba fija sobre el lejano horizonte de Sakaar. Pero detrás de su renovaba seriedad yacía un ápice de atrevimiento, no por pensar en Thor, o al menos no en la parte carnal de su plan esa noche... Lo había meditado por largas semanas cuidando hasta el mínimo detalle, y era hora de actuar. Era momento de forjar alianzas por un bien común.

Una vez recuperado el temple, Loki volvió al palco donde Grandmaster esperaba su retorno para anunciar la pelea.

—Comenzaba a pensar que te habías retirado.

—No sería muy cortés de mi parte irme cuando la atracción de la noche está por comenzar.

—Oh, será magnífica. Esta será una lucha sin precedentes. —tomó una copa que le era acercada y la alzó a modo de brindis cuando Loki tomara la suya. —Y el éxito será gracias a ti.

—Date más crédito, por favor. Tu Coliseo es un excelente productor de guerreros. Les has enseñado que para sobrevivir deben ganarse el privilegio. —sus esmeraldas se desviaron para mirar a través del cristal. —Y han sabido aprovechar cada instante para hacerlo.

—Conoces muy bien este negocio, Loki. Y es por eso que me complace haberme asociado contigo. —Grandmaster alzó su copa a modo de brindis y sorbió un poco de su vino para aclararse la garganta. En ese instante se levantó, y su imagen aumentada se mostró en medio de la arena como un holograma.

—¡Ha llegado la hora de la atracción principal!

El grito ensordecedor del público resonó en cada esquina, mientras que dentro del túnel, Thor se colocaba un par de espadas de hoja azul tras la espalda, siguiendo con el casco que le cubría un poco la pintura roja en el lado izquierdo de su cara. Tomó el mango de una clase de mazo alargado con su mano derecha, y en su brazo izquierdo ajustó un escudo.

Poco después se escuchó el mecanismo que accionaba la apertura de la puerta y con ello Thor soltó un pesado suspiro… Ahí estaba, a segundos de salir a patearle el trasero a Hulk. Claro que sin ayuda extra sería un poco más duro de vencer, pero esa noche no sería él quien acabara tendido en la arena.

Salió en cuanto el espacio fuera suficiente, provocando la euforia en el público. Era curioso, pero aún no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de recibimiento. En su mente, la única clase de estruendo que retumbaba como eco en su alma era el de la batalla. Añoraba esos días de lucha por honor, por el bien, por algo que valiera la pena.

—Ahora tengo que conformarme con ser parte de un espectáculo para entretener a las masas… Soy una desgracia. —se dijo en un susurro, esbozando muy apenas una fugaz media sonrisa irónica, deteniendo su paso a unos metros del túnel sin darse cuenta de que era observado por más que una multitud enardecida.

Loki miraba muy fijamente a Thor manteniendo una expresión gélida, pero un brillo pretencioso en sus esmeraldas.

—¡Y ahora… Les presento… Al Increíble…!

Grandmaster provocaba que la gente comenzara a corear el nombre que diría, pero tardó más en decirlo que Hulk abriéndose paso con su enorme martillo y un rugido estruendoso, haciendo que el público reventara de emoción.

Por su parte, Thor no estaba precisamente brincando de gusto, pero en cierta medida la emoción de la pelea recorría sus venas avivando su determinación. Bien que mal, Hulk le daría batalla, y al ser un guerrero no podía evitar disfrutar de una buena pelea con un oponente a la altura.

—Vaya, parece que las lecciones de obediencia rindieron frutos. —Loki mencionó con sorna, dándose cuenta que Hulk permanecía en su sitio esperando que Grandmaster diera por iniciado el combate.

—Fue un arduo trabajo… Con algunas bajas, pero al menos está comportándose con un poco de prudencia.

—Claro, eres todo un genio en el negocio de domar a las fieras.

El de cabellos plateados sonrió, pero más parecía ser una mueca forzada, aunque pronto se aclaró la garganta para decir el tan ansiado: _¡Que comience la pelea!_

—Bien, aquí vamos grandulón. —Thor se bajó la protección del casco, y en cuanto escuchara a Grandmaster, corrió hacia Hulk tal y como éste se dejó ir hacia él con un rugido feroz.

Al llegar al centro de la arena, ambos contendientes saltaron. El gigante verde alzó sus brazos, preparando un golpe aplastante. En cambio Thor iba listo para golpear con su mazo, y al ser más pequeño y veloz, tomó ventaja de aquella abertura en la defensa de Hulk, logrando asestar el primer golpe que mandó al suelo a su rival.

El furioso gigante se levantó enseguida y atacó usando su enorme martillo, lo que a Thor le parecía bastante irónico.

—¡Vamos! ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?! —el asgardiano retaba al guerrero esmeralda mientras se agachaba o rodaba por el suelo evitando que lo aplastara. —¡Yo solía tener un martillo, sabes! ¡Su nombre era, ngh… Mjölnir!... ¡Fue un buen compañero de batalla!

—¡Roaaarrrr!

—Solo trataba de hacerlo más ameno…

Thor atajó un fuerte impacto del martillo de Hulk con su escudo, incluso el gigante le hizo

retroceder un poco al ejercer presión, pero el rubio no permitió ser doblegado. Aguantó en una lucha de fuerza por unos instantes donde las fieras expresiones de ambos gladiadores, y las venas marcándose en sus músculos, hablaban de que ninguno tenía planeado dejarse vencer por el otro.

Claro que tal demostración de rudeza provocó los gritos de emoción del público.

—Señor… —un sirviente se hubo acercado a Grandmaster en el palco. —Las apuestas han subido un doscientos por ciento.

—¡Excelente! —el de cabellos plateados exclamó con una amplia sonrisa y un puño a medio alzar. —Oh, Loki. Eres el mejor socio que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

—Salud por eso, entonces. —Loki miró con presunción al otro mientras alzaba su copa.

Mientras tanto, el par de gladiadores aún seguía dando su demostración sin que ninguno bajara la guardia. Pero fue Thor quien decidió romper con la situación al ceder y aflojar la tensión. Sin embargo, aquel movimiento no terminó con Hulk aplastándolo, sino que Thor rodó y se incorporó enseguida para darle un golpe seco en la quijada usando su mazo. El guerrero verde no cayó al suelo esta vez, pero retrocedió un par de pasos notándose ligeramente aturdido.

Thor aprovechó la ventaja para ir a su encuentro, pero justo cuando saltó para buscar darle otro golpe en la cara, una mano verde salió de la nada y con el revés mandó al rubio como proyectil para estrellarse contra el muro, dejando un gran boquete y escombros regados.

La expresión de Loki se vio ligeramente afectada con aquel violento golpe que dejó fuera de vista al asgardiano por breves instantes. Más el público gritaba sin aminorar su euforia, comenzando a aclamar al gigante verde, quien rugía con ferocidad y golpeaba su pecho como sentenciando quien era el mejor.

—Parece que Thor no es indestructible, después de todo.

—Esto aún no termina. —el hechicero contradijo el comentario de Grandmaster, confiando en que la victoria de aquella pelea no sería para el gigante verde.

En las gradas solo se escuchaba un solo nombre siendo proclamado. Más los vítores cesaron cuando Thor emergiera de entre los escombros, y de nuevo la multitud rugía complacida de saber que la la contienda estaba lejos de terminar.

El rubio se levantó, y en su mirada se percibía la fiera determinación de quien está por acabar a su enemigo.

—Si así lo quieres… Así lo tendrás… —declaró tomando las espadas tras su espalda, provocando que Hulk rugiera colérico.

Ambos gladiadores volvieron a enfrentarse ante miles de miradas expectantes. Thor se movía con agilidad, empuñando sus espadas con tal destreza que parecían ser extensiones de su propio cuerpo. Hulk, siendo más grande y musculoso, carecía de flexibilidad y rapidez, por ello mismo ya mostraba algunos cortes en piernas y brazos, pero compensaba con los duros golpes de su martillo que de vez en cuando acertaba sobre el rubio con gran fuerza.

Una danza épica tomaba forma en cada embiste y cada contraataque de aquel par de titanes que hacían estremecer a los espectadores. Por un instante, Thor pareció volver al fatídico día de la guerra por Asgard. No había tenido un enfrentamiento tan intenso en meses, así que su espíritu combativo fue creciendo hasta el punto en que se olvidó que no era un campo de batalla donde luchaba.

Comenzó a tomarse mucho más en serio el espectáculo, arremetiendo con fiereza y

tomando cada oportunidad para entrar de lleno y romper la defensa de Hulk. El gigante empezaba a frustrarse, rugía y buscaba atrapar a Thor, pero el asgardiano se le escapaba entre las manos, aunque no dejó de intentar hasta que en un ataque, Hulk atrapó la espada con una de sus manos. Thor intentó recuperarla, más el guerrero esmeralda no cedía en su agarre pese a que su sangre ya escurría por su mano y goteaba en el suelo árido.

—Maldición…

El asgardiano gruñó entre dientes, justo antes de ser golpeado con un puño verde. El fuerte impacto logró desorientarlo, y tratando de levantarse, su contrincante se dejó ir en furiosa carrera. Hulk tomó el mango de su martillo y dio un salto que lo elevó varios metros del suelo, preparado para aplastar al rubio en cuanto descendiera.

Una gruesa cortina de polvo se elevó, acompañando el estruendo y el cimbrarse de los cimientos del Coliseo. El público se silenció y en el palco de Grandmaster todos miraban con asombro, esperando ver el desenlace de aquel rudo combate cuando el polvo se disipara.

Loki mantenía ese imperturbable porte soberbio, aunque su mirada seria e insistente, fija en esa cortina polvorosa, parecía ordenar un _levántate_. No pasó mucho cuando la vista se fue haciendo cada vez más nítida, dejando entre ver la silueta de Hulk. Pero contrario a la expectativa, cuando el gigante levantó el martillo no encontró el cuerpo aplastado de su rival. Hulk se desconcertó y de nuevo rugió más que furioso por verse burlado por un enano rubio, quien había rodado por el suelo unos metros.

Al notarlo, Hulk atacó sin clemencia. Thor evadía o se escabullía, sus armas quedaron regadas por el Coliseo, así que tenía que valerse de su rapidez. En algunas oportunidades tomaba impulso y asestaba sendos puñetazos en el rostro del gigante, pero cuando tuvo a la vista su mazo corrió como alma siendo perseguida por el mismo Surtur.

Su adversario le pisaba los talones, con el martillo en alto sobre su cabeza, pero Thor alcanzó a barrerse para sujetar el mango de su arma. Rodó por el suelo evitando un golpe que lo aplastaría. Se incorporó, y desviando otro impacto con su mazo, tomó impulso para brincar por sobre el brazo verde, empuñó su arma con fuerza y soltó un golpe con tal rudeza que mandó volando a Hulk contra el muro como había pasado con él en un principio.

Todo parecía terminar ahí, pero el furioso guerrero aún se levantó.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma… —Thor se quejó para sí, aunque pronto se dio cuenta que el martillo de su oponente yacía a unos cuantos pasos... Un último golpe, eso era lo único que necesitaba.

Thor corrió en cuanto Hulk lo hiciera, sujetó el mango del martillo, dio un giro para tomar impulso, y al tener cerca al guerrero esmeralda dejó ir el brazo con todo lo que tenía, dando de lleno en la barbilla… Hulk fue levantado del suelo y arrojado varios metros atrás.

De nuevo hubo silencio. Thor permaneció apretando el mango de aquel enorme martillo, mirando fijamente el pesado cuerpo inmóvil. Se fue acercando despacio y sigiloso, notándose agitado por la constante respiración debido al esfuerzo. Al llegar a un costado se percató de la total inconsciencia de Hulk, incluso un grueso hilo de saliva mezclado con sangre escapaba por la comisura de su boca y sus ojos se notaban en blanco, pero aún respiraba.

Con la certeza de su victoria, Thor soltó el martillo y entonces el rugido del público se dejó

escuchar por cada esquina del recinto. De nuevo los vítores llevaban el nombre del Dios del

Trueno, quien se quitó el casco y con el dorso de su mano limpió el sudor de su frente, mientras que su lengua recolectaba residuos de sangre en su boca para escupir a un lado.

Habiendo recuperado un poco la calma, se giró para mirar hacia el palco de Grandmaster como siempre hacía antes de retirarse, y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento… Sus zafiros quedaron clavados en un par de esmeraldas que le devolvían un brillo pretencioso a la distancia.

 _Loki…_

Susurró entre pensamientos resintiendo el rápido latir en su pecho, que no era producto de la pelea sino provocado por verlo a él después de varios días ausente.

—Vaya vaya, creo que le alegra verte. —Grandmaster hizo un comentario burlón antes de beber de su copa.

Por su parte, Loki tampoco podía romper la conexión que se había formado entre él y Thor. Si su orgullo lo dejara aceptarlo, diría que lo había extrañado, pero dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos vanos no estaba en sus planes. Lo único que quería de Thor, o lo único que debía querer, era su cuerpo en la cama y su fuerza en el campo de batalla.

—Haz que lo aseen... Lo quiero en mi habitación.

Con aquella petición, Grandmaster miró al hechicero por la esquina del ojo.

—Si que te gustó su demostración de hoy.

Loki rodó los ojos al tiempo que soltaba un bufido exasperado, sacando de entre sus ropas un saco rebosante de oro que puso de mala gana en medio de ambos, sobre el sofá.

—Sin demoras. —fue la tajante respuesta que dio Loki, previo a levantarse para retirarse, no sin antes fijarse de nuevo en Thor que seguía de pie frente al palco.

Grandmaster abrió el saco de oro y llamó a uno de sus sirvientes para ordenarle que preparara un baño caliente con sales aromáticas y ropa limpia para Thor. Luego de que aquel sirviente saliera presto a cumplir su encomienda, el de cabellos plateados pidió a uno de sus guardias que condujera al asgardiano a los aseos en lugar de llevarlo a su pocilga.

.

Para Thor el tiempo se había detenido, hasta los gritos de la multitud que seguían vitoreando su nombre desaparecieron de su percepción. Su atención era únicamente para Loki, mismo al que pronto vio abandonar el palco, dejándolo con un remolino de emociones encontradas en su interior que iban de la complacencia al deseo.

Sabía lo que Loki quería, su mirada lo reflejaba cada vez que se miraban, pero seguía sin comprender porque no lo había llamado a sus habitaciones, después de haberlo puesto en abstinencia de un día para otro. Usualmente, Grandmaster lo cedía a las mujeres adineradas, aunque hubo un par de jóvenes bien parecidos que requirieron de sus servicios privados, pero fueron cortésmente vedados de tal disfrute, y todo porque Loki lo deseaba para él solo... La pregunta era, ¿cuándo?

Al atravesar el túnel, Thor fue recibido por un par de sirvientes y un guardia para llevarlo a los aseos. Por un instante el asgardiano se detuvo a mirarlos con extrañeza, hasta que recordó que Loki le dio un saco de oro a Grandmaster antes de irse… Así que finalmente se había decidido a llamarlo.

Sin decir nada acompañó a los sirvientes, quienes pronto enjabonaron su fornido cuerpo y tallaron su cabeza, además que limpiaron de su rostro la pintura roja. Al terminar le colocaron pantalones de cuero limpios, botas lustradas, omitieron el peto y solo dejaron una capa roja sujetada sobre el hombro izquierdo con un broche dorado.

—Vamos. —Valkiria fue enviada junto con un par de guardias para conducir a Thor ante Loki.

Pronto llegaron frente a las puertas de las habitaciones del hechicero, mismas que se abrieron como por _arte de magia_ dándoles libre paso. Valkiria y Thor se adentraron, más los dos guardias permanecieron afuera.

—Grandmaster le desea una velada satisfactoria. —la guerrera anunció entre un breve asentimiento antes de darse vuelta y salir.

Loki no atendió al saludo de Valkiria, ni siquiera miró a Thor hasta que estuvieron solos. Al

escuchar que las puertas se habían cerrado se giró dejando ver una apariencia relajada, tanto en expresión como en atuendo. Iba descalzo, y su cuerpo era cubierto tan solo por una cómoda túnica holgada verde con negro y un pantalón a juego.

Finalmente, esmeraldas y zafiros se encontraron. Las primeras conservaban ese característico brillo altivo mezclado con presunción, y los segundos se miraban profundos como un océano, pero al mismo tiempo reflejaban osadía.

—Debes estar sediento. —fue Loki quien rompió el silencio, dirigiéndose a la mesa para servirle una copa de licor a Thor.

—Lo estoy… Aunque me sabría mejor ese licor si lo bebiera de tu cuerpo. —el asgardiano había seguido a Loki para hablarle justo a sus espaldas, aspirando el aroma que desprendía ese níveo cuello. —¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Loki apenas mostró una expresión maliciosa antes de girarse y ofrecerle la copa a su atrevido gladiador, quien bebió sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Quería estar seguro de que no sería una mala inversión. —la sarcástica respuesta del hechicero provocó la risa grave del ojiazul.

—Bueno… Has estado invirtiendo en mi desde hace varias semanas. O al menos en mi camino a la eterna castidad.

—No me gusta compartir. Y no me apetecía que el recuerdo de otra cama te distrajera mientras estabas ocupado conmigo.

—¿De verdad crees que podría pensar en otros brazos si estoy en los tuyos? —Thor se había terminado el licor y arrojado la copa a donde fuera, para acorralar a Loki contra la mesa. —Tendría que ser un demente para hacer tal cosa.

—Hm… Casi me convences... —Loki susurró, bajando la mirada para fijarla en esos labios carnosos, mismos que delineó suavemente con su índice y dedo medio derechos. —De no ser porque no has sentido el calor de un cuerpo estrecho en semanas, diría que hablas en serio.

—Puedo mostrarte qué tan en serio hablo… —el asgardiano atrapó los dedos entre sus labios para chuparlos un momento y provocar al hechicero.

Por su puesto que la insinuación tuvo efecto pues Loki se mordió el labio inferior, percibiendo la cálida humedad empapando sus dedos. Los deslizó hacia fuera, dejando el húmedo rastro de su paso sobre la carnosidad de aquella boca entreabierta.

—Entonces hazlo… Muéstrame…

Thor apenas esbozó un deje de media sonrisa, complacido por haber escuchado aquella petición. Se acercó aún más, buscando los labios ajenos para atraparlos entre los suyos en una serie de besos cortos pero intensos, seduciendo al ojiverde en cada vez que sus bocas se acoplaban, comenzando a pedir más de aquellos besos y las caricias que pronto se unirían al deseo por sentirse.

Loki le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos, procurando que sus cuerpos quedaran más juntos y así poder subir el tono del momento, mientras que Thor lo tomaba por la cintura con un brazo y con la mano libre le soltaba la cinta a la túnica para descubrir el níveo pecho del hechicero.

La piel de ambos se estremeció al contacto, y el fuego en sus venas pareció incrementar la pasión en sus corazones ansiosos. Thor metió sus manos por entre la túnica, gruñendo con placer al sentir la seda de aquel cuerpo cálido, además de la lengua de Loki enredando la suya.

Por su parte, Loki suspiraba percibiendo las caricias en su espalda. Las manos del rubio eran rasposas y callosas, pero aun así, el ojiverde estaba extasiado con la seguridad de su toque.

—La cama… Es un lugar más cómodo, ¿no te parece? —Loki jadeó con provocación al tener los labios de Thor en su cuello, luego de romperse el beso.

—Me parece que puedo hacértelo en cualquier parte y de cualquier manera… —Thor contestó al oído del hechicero, antes de guiarlo hasta el lecho sin dejar de saborear su deliciosa piel.

—Eso tendré que comprobarlo…

Loki retó a Thor ente malicia y deseo, recibiendo una más que lujuriosa caricia en sus glúteos cuando el rubio bajara sus manos, asegurándose de apretarlos y friccionarlos, haciéndole gemir despacio al hechicero.

Llegando al pie de la cama, Loki zafó el broche de la capa roja, poco antes de que Thor lo sostuviera para recostarlo sobre la suavidad de aquellas sábanas blancas. Sin poder contenerse, el asgardiano devoró esa boca con hambrienta pasión, mientras colocaba una de sus piernas entre las de Loki y acariciaba su torso con ambas manos, queriendo surcar cada parte del cuerpo yaciendo debajo del suyo.

Un poco de presión entre ambas entrepiernas causó que Loki se sobresaltara en medio de otro gemido más audible. Podía sentir el calor aumentando con rapidez y su propia excitación comenzando a nublar su juicio, dejando que la necesidad hablara por sí misma entre roces con su lengua sobre la ajena y caricias con las que se deleitaba palpando el musculoso tórax de su amante gladiador.

Thor se excitaba con cada atención que recibía de Loki, y con lo que él mismo le hacía al tocarlo del modo más atrevido posible. Sus ásperas manos bajaron de nuevo por la fina porcelana hasta llegar a la entrepierna, donde notó un bulto creciente que no dudó en apretar con cierto _castigo_ , pero sin llegar a lastimar.

—¡Mnghah!

El gemido extasiado que obtuvo a cambio, le arrebató gran parte del control, provocando que se fuera de lleno sobre el cuello de Loki, repartiendo besos y succiones para ir bajando por el pecho descubierto que subía y bajaba sin parar.

—Ahh… —las fricciones sobre su miembro y la boca de Thor cerrándose sobre sus pezones, hicieron que Loki estirara la cabeza y relamiera sus labios, llevando sus manos por entre la cabellera corta de aquel asgardiano, que de vez en vez alzaba la mirada para deleitarse con la magnífica visión de su amante disfrutando y retorciéndose de placer.

Como si hubiera escuchado entre pensamientos, Loki entreabrió los ojos, topándose con los zafiros de pupilas dilatadas. Sintió una fuerte oleada de calor acumulándose en su rostro y la entrepierna que no dejaba de ser el centro de atención de la mano derecha de Thor.

—Si lo querías desde antes… Debiste pedirlo… —la gruesa voz del rubio endureció otro poco al hechicero.

—Ya te lo dije… No… No me complacen las… Aah… Malas inversiones… Mngh… —contestaba con el aliento entrecortado, percibiendo los labios de Thor subiendo por en medio de su pecho con besos húmedos hasta llegar a la manzana de Adán, donde lamió despacio y continuó por el contorno del mentón hasta llegar a su oído.

—¿Tan inexperto me creías? —susurró en tono burlón mientras colaba su mano por debajo del pantalón y la ropa interior de Loki, sacándole un profundo suspiro de satisfacción al acariciar su orgullosa erección. —No sabía que te gustara tanto… —empezó a frotar pausadamente toda la extensión, desde el glande hasta palpar los testículos, haciendo que el hechicero se derritiera en medio de extasiadas expresiones.

—No me gustas… —jadeó al tiempo que deslizaba una de sus manos sobre el brazo del rubio, alentándolo a no parar mientras lo miraba. —Bésame… —pidió y Thor obedeció sin demora, profanando de nueva cuenta esa boca que lo recibía con tibieza y pasión.

Loki gemía entre el beso y por instinto sus caderas empezaron a mecerse buscando la mano de Thor que bombeaba su miembro con más soltura. La mano libre del hechicero pronto se movió casi por voluntad propia buscando la entrepierna del rubio, complaciéndose al instante de sentir su hombría casi rompiendo el pantalón. Ronroneó provocativamente acariciándolo y apretando, incitando que el placer corriera por cada parte del cuerpo de Thor como si fuese una ráfaga de fuego al rojo vivo.

Pronto, los delgados dedos de Loki zafaron la cinta del pantalón, pero antes de poder meter su mano, el asgardiano se alejó para bajarle la prenda y dejarlo a medio desnudar, pues aún conservaba la túnica abierta.

Por un instante, que pareció eterno, Thor permaneció admirando la seductora belleza de Loki. Verlo en medio de la cama, agitado, expuesto y receptivo, además de excitado, era sin duda una de las mejores cosas que sus profanos ojos podrían mirar alguna vez. Sus zafiros recorrieron esa fina silueta de porcelana con suma lentitud, grabando hasta el mínimo detalle en su memoria,.

Su mirada hambrienta llegó hasta los esmeraldas nublados, pasando por esos labios de un cereza encendido que le hicieron relamerse los suyos.

Loki sentía una mezcla de emociones que iban desde lo vulnerable hasta lo deseoso. Le gustaba la forma en que Thor lo miraba, queriendo comérselo de a poco y a la vez de un solo bocado. No fue novedad que su erección terminara de erguirse con toda esa necesidad de placer que su cuerpo contenía. Notar aquello le sacó una media sonrisa al asgardiano, quien de nuevo hizo contacto con la mirada de Loki mientras se bajaba el pantalón y mostraba finalmente su portentosa erección.

—¿Esperabas algo _menos_ impresionante? —la burla de Thor no se hizo esperar en aquel comentario al ver la nerviosa expresión de Loki, mientras se arrodillaba en medio de sus largas piernas. Le fue acariciando los muslos muy despacio, siguiendo el camino sobre su vientre, abdomen y pecho, palpando centímetro a centímetro la dulzura de una piel tersa y firme que respondía plenamente a su toque.

—Esperaba algo _más_ impresionante… —Loki devolvió mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando las caricias volvían a ir cuesta abajo, pasando por los costados y alrededor de su erección, justo sobre las ingles.

—Eso te lo mostraré cuando esté dentro de ti… —Thor insinuó, atrayendo a Loki por la cintura para incorporarlo en sus rodillas y montarlo sobre sus piernas, volviendo a quedar tan juntos que sus miembros prácticamente se presionaban entre sí.

—Si peleas tan bien en la cama como en la arena… Tal vez logres sorprenderme… —el desafío de Loki dicho en aquel tono erótico, asegurándose de rozar los labios ajenos, no hizo más que aumentar las ganas del rubio por poseerlo.

—No pelearé contigo, Loki… —acercó su rostro, mirando los labios del hechicero. —Solo voy a _calentar_ contigo…

El hechicero esbozó una breve sonrisa ladina, antes de que sus labios fueran reclamados. Emitió un quedo sonido placentero entre suspiros, metiendo sus manos entre el cabello de Thor, quien de pronto parecía volverse demasiado sensible al tacto de Loki, pues cada caricia suya le provocaba oleadas intensas de calor que se acumulaban en su entrepierna endurecida.

Thor le acarició la cintura bajo la túnica, apretándolo contra su fornido cuerpo para sentirlo estremeciéndose y anhelado la pasión que ambos estaban dispuestos a ofrecer en aquel encuentro.

Por instinto, el ojiazul comenzó a frotarse contra el miembro erecto del hechicero, apretando sus caderas para que no hubiera un mínimo de espacio entre los dos, lo que resultaba en eróticos movimientos como si estuvieran danzando poseídos por un ardiente deseo.

Loki gemía despacio mientras el beso se tornaba hambriento, al tiempo que sus manos viajaban por la ancha espalda de Thor queriendo formar surcos con sus dedos presionando la piel, y de vez en cuando arañando, para luego volver a palpar cada parte con deleite.

El rubio desvió el rostro para saborear una vez más la delicia en el cuello de Loki, en tanto que sus manos acariciaban los firmes glúteos, apretándolos y separándolos. Por su parte, el ojiverde jadeaba y se aferraba de la espalda y brazos de Thor, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo era envuelto en ardientes llamas. Lo que resultaba irónico siendo él un Gigante de Hielo. Aunque curiosamente, el hielo quemaba mucho más que el mismo fuego.

—Aah… Nmgh… —una mano se había colado entre ellos para masturbar ambas erecciones, provocando que Loki se derritiera. —Tus dedos… —susurró con necesidad al oído de Thor, buscando su mano libre con una suya.

—¿Ahora? —Thor le miró con diversión, más al sentir la húmeda lengua de Loki ensalivando sus dedos, y mirar la sensual expresión de ese rostro sonrojado, diversión fue lo que menos mostraba su cara. Prácticamente lo estaba penetrando con la mirada.

—¿No lo quieres tu?

—Más que cualquier cosa…

Thor sacó sus dedos, empapados de la embriagante miel que brotaba de aquella boca. No dudó en comerse a besos una vez más al hechicero mientras su mano derecha dejaba de masturbarlos a ambos para separar un poco esos glúteos redondos. Sus dedos listos para dilatarlo buscaron el apretado orificio, encargándose de acariciarlo un par de veces antes de introducir el índice.

Loki apretó los hombros de Thor y soltó un quejido liviano que se perdió entre el roce de sus lenguas. Separó un poco más las piernas y relajándose permitió que ese primer intruso quedara dentro de su cuerpo.

La estrechez de Loki estaba haciéndole imaginar a Thor mil y un cosas, encendiendo su pasión y la lujuria por unirse a él de un modo más íntimo. Y aunque eso quería, tendría que esperar un poco, así que se dedicó a meter y sacar su índice comenzando a preparar el terreno. Pronto percibió la comodidad de Loki ante la invasión, lo cual le decía que estaba listo para un segundo dígito. Sacó al único intruso, el beso se rompió a falta de aire, y Thor de nuevo embistió, esta vez con dos dedos abriendo la entrada.

Los gestos del hechicero se notaban con una marcada incomodidad, aunque no había señales de dolor intenso, era más la sensación de tener _algo_ dentro lo que le hacía tensarse y gemir a medias.

—¿Duele? —aun así, Thor quiso asegurarse.

—No… —Loki respondió conteniendo el aliento, para luego soltarlo en un jadeo con tintes de gimoteo cuando los dedos quedaran totalmente insertados.

—Tal vez… Debimos pedirle algunas cosas a Grandmaster para hacerlo más fácil… Estás muy estrecho… —Thor explicó medio sonriente al ver una expresión de confusión en el rostro perlado y sonrojado de Loki. —Podría lastimarte...

—Él… Siempre ordena que dejen cosas en… En la cómoda… —mencionó entre respiraciones, concentrándose en dejar de presionar de más los dedos en su interior.

Thor echó un vistazo hacia el mueble a un lado de la cama, no había nada a la vista, así que suponía debían estar dentro de los cajones.

—Bien… Entonces, continuemos… —le buscó la mirada y enseguida los labios para abrirlos de un modo diferente, esta vez parecía ser un beso tierno y consolador, casi con amor. A Loki le hizo sentirse extraño, pero en lugar de negarse o apartarlo, cerró los ojos y correspondió en la misma sintonía, dejando que Thor lo embistiera despacio con sus dedos.

El par de dígitos entraba y salía sin prisa pero constantes, ondulaban de vez en cuando y regresaban a los embistes, casi saliendo en su totalidad y volviendo a entrar hasta donde podían llegar. Entre tanto, el rubio tomó de nuevo sus erecciones para estimularlas al mismo tiempo, percibiendo la soltura con que el cuerpo del hechicero iba aceptando la dilatación.

Loki tomó el rostro de Thor entre sus manos, ladeando el suyo para tornar ese beso más profundo. De modo instintivo, sus caderas comenzaron a mecerse suavemente buscando los dedos que se movían con mayor seguridad y firmeza.

Jadeos truncaban el beso por momentos, dejándolos respirando el aliento tibio y agitado, pero necesitados volvían a unirse en el lascivo compás de la pasión. Aunque los movimientos de tijeras lograron sobresaltar a Loki al borde del éxtasis, igual que provocaron el brote húmedo del pre seminal que resbaló por el glande y terminó siendo esparcido por la mano del asgardiano.

—Dioses… Te he deseado tato, Loki… —acercó su rostro al del hechicero para frotarlo como un manso cachorro sin dejar de prepararlo y complacerse. —No quiero que termine hoy…

—Hoy… O mañana… Cien años… Mnh… Terminará algún día…

—Pero no hoy… —Thor le aseguró mirándolo con determinación y fuego en sus zafiros, reduciendo a nada la voluntad de Loki. No tenía claro a lo que Thor se refería y no quería pensar en ello, no al menos en ese instante.

Un impulso llevó al ojiverde a besar a Thor. Un beso tras otro iba seduciéndolo y provocando sus ansias de no dejarlo escapar esa noche. Comprendiendo el mensaje, Thor sacó sus dedos, dejándose guiar por Loki, quien lo atraía mientras se recostaba de nuevo en la cama y la túnica se desvanecía en medio de un tenue brillo dorado. Se besaron un poco más, y entonces el rubio hurgó entre los cajones del mueble encontrando lubricantes y otras cosas que Grandmaster siempre dejaba en las habitaciones de sus huéspedes.

Thor esparció gran cantidad de lubricante en la entrada dilatada, incluso volvió a meter sus dedos. Loki dio un respingo por lo frío, pero no pasó mucho cuando comenzó a sentir cómo el calor se concentraba junto con la sensación de placer.

Luego de unos instantes, el rubio sacó de nuevo los dedos y vació el restante del lubricante sobre su potente erección. Gimió en tono gutural ante la fría sensación, pero con la breve masturbación pronto emergió la calidez.

Loki yacía completamente excitado, a la espera de que Thor se acomodara entre sus piernas y le alzara las caderas. Apenas fue consciente del momento en que lo hizo, aunque no lo penetró al instante. Thor se inclinó buscando sus labios antes de colocar su glande en la entrada y empujar para insertarlo. Al momento, el hechicero gimió entre incómoda y placenteramente, más al sentir aquella gruesa erección ir avanzando y abriendo por dentro, su rostro se fruncía entre perlas de sudor y labios separados que apenas dejaban escapar quedos gimoteos ahogados en su garganta.

—Mngh… Tranquilo… Nghh… —el ojiazul sentía explotar de placer con la estrecha calidez cerrándose en torno a su erección. Además, el lubricante lo volvía todo más caliente ahí dentro, y por ende, la excitación aumentaba de nivel. —Oh, Loki… Eres… — _increíble_.

—Agh… Aah…

El ojiverde se aferraba de las sábanas, clavando la cabeza en la almohada mientras percibía el palpitar del venoso miembro que lo llenaba más a cada centímetro. De pronto Thor dejó de avanzar, y Loki por fin liberó un gemido de alivio para después respirar con agitación, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

Por su parte, el rubio jadeaba extasiado sintiéndose en el mismo Valhalla. Se lo había imaginado tantas veces durante esas semanas en las que Loki frecuentaba el Coliseo, pero la realidad superaba por mucho la ficción, tanto que estaba seguro terminaría eyaculando si solo se quedaba quieto dejando que la presión y la vista hicieran todo el trabajo.

—Loki… —lo llamó casi de modo inconsciente, acariciándole el rostro con una mano.

El hechicero entreabrió sus esmeraldas resplandecientes para fijarlas en ese par de zafiros que le miraban con una mezcla de condescendencia y necesidad. Su pecho agitado subía y bajaba notando la unión perfecta de sus cuerpos, como si hubieran sido moldeados para encajar al primer contacto. Su corazón latía frenético, retumbando en los confines de su mente nublada y bailando sobre el filo de una navaja.

Thor se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Loki, pues de algún modo, también estaba en la suya. Era tan extraño y emocionante al mismo tiempo, casi podría jurar que se leían la mente con tan solo mirarse. ¿Era tan fuerte el deseo en ambos que incluso la conexión física traspasaba la carne?

—Damelo… Damelo todo… —la petición de Loki entre susurros agitados y una mirada encendida, fue el detonante para que Thor se dejara abrazar por la lujuria.

—Vivo para servirte, mi señor… —respondió el asgardiano con un deje malicioso comenzando las embestidas. Primero fue lento pero firme, esperando que el cuerpo ajeno se acostumbrara a su grosor.

Una vez que notó a Loki sintiendo más placer que incomodidad, se acercó un poco más y acomodó sus muslos por debajo de los glúteos del hechicero, causando que abriera más las piernas. Lo atrajo por la cintura y movió su pelvis rítmicamente en cortos intervarlos.

La sensación era gloriosa para ambos. Thor entraba y salía, siendo recibido en cada vez por las paredes húmedas y calientes. En cuanto a Loki, él empezaba a disfrutar como nunca antes. La forma en que Thor lo penetraba era sublime, lo tenía gimiendo a su merced, curvando la espalda de vez en vez percibiendo su duro miembro llegando muy dentro.

—Mnh… Th… Thor… —contrario a lo que se había prohibido, el nombre de su amante gladiador escapó de sus labios entre gemidos apasionados y caricias al torso, provocando que el deseo del asgardiano se elevara por las nubes.

—Te daré un poco más… —la voz de Thor se escuchaba totalmente ronca y grave, algo que estremeció al hechicero.

Entonces, el ojiazul le pasó los brazos por debajo de los muslos, se inclinó un poco y arremetió con embestidas más intensas, arrancándole gemidos de agónico placer a Loki. El hechicero buscaba sostenerse de la almohada, mientras las fuertes oleadas de goce corrían por cada fibra de su ser. No podía creer que hubiera esperado tanto por eso, se reprochaba todas las noches que había dejado escapar solo por jugar un poco al acecho, pero ahora lo estaba cobrando con creces.

—¿Te gusta? —por un momento, Thor ralentizó y empezó a ir despacio, estirándose un poco para alcanzar a susurrar al oído de Loki, obteniendo un erótico suspiro como respuesta.

—Si…

—Aún puede gustarte más… —mencionó mordiendo su helix mientras salía de su cuerpo.

—Pagué por eso… —el tono sarcástico del hechicero en medio de la lujuria hizo reír al ojiazul.

—Te aseguro que valdrá la pena cada moneda de oro que has gastado en mi…

—Fue una inversión…

—Inversión entonces… —diciendo aquello, Thor ayudó a Loki a incorporarse, indicándole que se girara de espaldas a él, aun estando ambos de rodillas. Le pidió que se inclinara, y Loki así lo hizo, apoyándose en sus antebrazos, dejando expuesta su entrada húmeda.

Thor se le acercó, le tomó por las caderas y abrió un poco más sus piernas, frotó su erección en medio de sus glúteos y de nuevo lo penetró.

Ambos gimieron al sentir de nuevo su delirante conexión. Era único poder experimentar un placer tan sublime como el que ellos estaban sintiendo en ese instante de lujuria desatada.

La firmeza con que Thor sujetaba a Loki tenía enrojecida la pálida piel. Su pelvis iba y venía, una y otra vez sin parar, haciendo chocar sus testículos contra los glúteos del hechicero. El sonido chasqueante del golpeteo, mezclado con las expresiones de goce que ambos evidenciaban inundaba la habitación y perforaban sus oídos.

—¡Aah!… ¡Mgnh!… Sigue… —un fuerte gemido acompañó la petición de Loki al sentir el glande dentro impactando contundente su próstata. —Thor...

—¡Umngh! —el rubio aceleró mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda del hechicero y se apoyaban por breves instantes en sus hombros.

Loki estaba perdido en el delirio. Su mente solo era capaz de procesar el cúmulo de placenteras sensaciones que iban incrementando hasta dar la impresión de flotar entre nubes. No solo era deseo por la hombría de Thor en su interior, embistiendo con fuego en las venas, era deseo por sus caricias, por la forma en que decía su nombre, sus besos que le quitaban el aliento.

Había algo en Thor, mucho más de lo que quisiera aceptar. Al principio le dijo que no le gustaba, y era cierto… Le fascinaba.

—Ngh… Termina dentro… —Loki volvió a pedir. Estaba cerca de llegar al clímax, y quería que Thor lo llenara con su semilla.

—¿Eso quieres? —el rubio cuestionó, volviendo a detenerse para enderezar al hechicero, sin salir de su interior, y pegarlo a su pecho, alzándole el mentón con una mano para tener paso libre con sus labios sobre el cuello, mientras empujaba suavemente con su pelvis y sus manos le acariciaban todo el frente desde el vientre hasta los pezones que terminó pellizcando entre sus dedos. —¿Seguro?

—Lo quiero todo… —Loki contestó sin dudas, disfrutando cada roce y cada suave embestida, pasando un brazo por detrás de la nuca de Thor, mientras que su otra mano apretaba uno de sus muslos y con sus caderas se mecía despacio buscando acoplarse al vaivén.

—Entonces… Que así sea… —consintió el asgardiano, buscándole los labios al hechicero entre que aumentaba el ritmo.

Pronto el vaivén tomó un compás apasionado en medio de gemidos y bramidos. La respiración forzada de ambos contrastaba con el sonido húmedo de las penetraciones y la masturbación que Thor le hacía a Loki, comenzando a sentir cómo su mano se mojaba con pre seminal.

Por dentro, las paredes cálidas parecían contraerse sobre el miembro rígido de Thor, quien ansiaba tanto culminar y a la vez retardar lo más posible aquella delirante sensación, pero la excitación tan elevada le cegaba y guiaba para no detenerse.

—Mngah… Ahh… L-Loki… —jadeaba su nombre yendo más rápido, mordiéndole el hombro y apretando la erección en su mano.

—Así… Hmngh… —el hechicero se estremecía gimiendo sin control y humedeciéndose cada vez más, agonizante de puro placer, percibiendo el orgasmo que llegaba palpitante. —Thor… —empujó sus caderas buscándolo, ladeando el rostro para mirar lo más que la agitación le permitía.

Thor correspondía fijando sus zafiros hambrientos en esos esmeraldas de brillo suplicante. Sus labios no se tocaban, pero el aliento de ambos se mezclaba casi como si fuera un beso ardiente.

—Te deseo, Loki… Mngh… Te deseo… —el rubio ralentizó de nuevo, pero buscando clavarse con firmeza para golpear justo sobre la próstata de Loki, haciéndole temblar y sacándole una serie de gemidos por demás ardientes.

El ojiazul jadeaba en medio de una sonrisa perversa, más no demoró en retomar las penetraciones rápidas, y esta vez no volvería a detenerse.

Ambos estaban llegando al máximo placer en medio de sudor y agitación. Tanta era la sincronía entre los dos, que tal parecía llegarían juntos a ese Valhalla en vida que los esperaba con las puertas abiertas mientras más se fundían como uno solo. Thor se hubo aferrado del cuerpo de Loki en un abrazo necesitado con un brazo, sin dejar de masturbarlo al ritmo de las penetraciones, y apoyándose con la fuerza de sus piernas dejó que sus caderas embistieran al hechicero sin cesar.

Poco después, Loki comenzó a sentir el dulce escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo presagiando el orgasmo. Cerró los ojos, recargando la cabeza en el hombro del rubio, formando una sensual curva con su espalda arqueándose sin dejar de sujetarse de su amante gladiador.

—¡Aaahh!... ¡Mnaahh!...

Thor embistió con firmeza, estimulado por los espasmos que apretaban su erección a punto de estallar y los acalorados gemidos de Loki haciendo eco por toda la habitación. Fue cuestión de segundos que ambos llegaran al tan deseado clímax que los atrapó en medio de gloriosas contracciones internas y expresiones que demostraban el completo goce que habían alcanzado juntos, derramando su simiente para satisfacción mutua.

—Lok… ¡Aagrrh!...

El rubio abrazó el esbelto cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello, pegándose casi hasta fundir su pecho agitado a la espalda del hechicero, apretando los ojos en lo que terminaba su vasta descarga dentro de aquel cálido lugar. Por su parte, Loki aun seguía experimentando la placentera reacción de los espasmos que se propagaba por cada nervio con rapidez, percibiendo cómo era llenado por el semen de Thor como si fuese un río salvaje.

El tiempo se había esfumado, y ambos apenas eran conscientes de cómo habían terminado: arrodillados en medio de la cama hecha girones, apoyándose uno en el otro para no desplomarse, y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Loki entreabrió los ojos, liberando un suspiro ronco y otro poco de semen que ahora escurría por toda la mano de Thor y goteaba sobre las sábanas blancas, incluso notó que la semilla del ojiazul resbalaba por sus muslos. Ladeó su rostro para fijarse en el de Thor, quien le miró con una especie de ensoñada devoción, y sin poder evitarlo se inclinó a besar de nuevo esos finos labios que le correspondieron sin dudar.

Mientras se confortaban, Thor fue deslizándose para salir del cuerpo de Loki, quien gimió quedo al sentirlo abandonar su entrada, de la cual brotó abundante semen.

—No sabía… que te gustara tanto... —Loki le hizo el mismo comentario que Thor al principio, sonriendo ladino y dándose vuelta para pasarle los brazos en torno al cuello.

—No me gustas… —Thor devolvió con una sonrisa socarrona, atrayéndolo por la cintura. —Me vuelves loco... —susurró contra sus labios, acariciándole la espalda baja.

—Tal vez no dirías lo mismo si vieras mi verdadera apariencia.

—¿Tu verdadera apariencia? —el rubio se mostró confundido. —¿A que…?

No terminó la pregunta cuando empezó a sentir la piel de Loki poco más fría, incluso vio como iba cambiando esa níveo tono por un gélido azul. Sus zafiros se abrieron al notar las marcas en el rostro y cuerpo del hechicero, y ese par de esmeraldas tornando su color por uno escarlata.

—Eres un…

—Gigante de Hielo... —la voz de Loki hasta sonaba siseante.

Thor tragó saliva, al tiempo que soltaba al hechicero sin dejar de mirarlo a detalle y con expresión aún incomprensible. ¿Cómo era posible? A comparación de los jötun que había conocido en el pasado, y con quienes hubo luchado incluso, Loki era… demasiado _pequeño_. Aunque…

—Laufey…

Un chispazo en la memoria de Thor le recordó cierta historia sobre el primogénito del rey Laufey, su único hijo, a quien tenía recluido por la vergüenza que le causaba su aspecto. Se esparcieron rumores acerca de que el rey trató de asesinar a su propio hijo, dejándolo en medio de un valle congelado para morir de hambre o siendo devorado por las bestias. Sin embargo, cuando Laufey envió un pequeño grupo de exploradores para asegurarse de que el niño hubiera desaparecido por completo, se llevaron una sorpresa al verlo removiéndose dentro de la manta donde estaba envuelto.

Uno de los exploradores regresó inmediatamente al palacio para informar a su señor, quien entre asombro y molestia ordenó que lo llevaran de vuelta. Si su _pequeña deshonra_ había logrado sobrevivir en medio de la hostilidad de su mundo, tal vez no era tan débil después de todo.

—Así es, Laufey es mi padre… O lo era, al menos. —Loki respondió tumbándose a un lado, en la cama, pasando un brazo tras la nuca e invocando en su mano derecha una copa de vino de la que tomó un sorbo.

—¿Era? ¿Laufey está…?

—Muerto.

—Pero él estuvo ahí el día en que Hela llegó. Yo lo ví, se quedó mirando sin hacer nada, luego de haber pactado una alianza con mi padre.

—No dije que hubiera muerto antes de ese día. —la despreocupada forma en que Loki hablaba provocó que Thor desconfiara. —Laufey traicionó a tu padre a cambio de una mejor oferta hecha por Hela… Si desistía de aquella alianza, Jötunheim gozaría de inmunidad diplomática. En pocas palabras, nos dejaría vivir, pues cualquiera que uniera fuerzas con Odín sería exterminado hasta el último de su estirpe… —bebió un poco más del vino y continuó con el relato. —Mi _padre_ regresó a Jötunheim con una _idea brillante_. Yo carecía de la fuerza bruta y el tamaño de nuestra raza, pero lo compensaba con mi habilidad mágica, y ya que Hela era una poderosa diosa y hechicera, tenía pensado ofrecerme como un aprendiz, o sirviente si le venía mejor, a cambio de algunos favores.

Loki terminó el contenido de la copa en medio de una sonrisa maliciosa, teniendo la mirada de Thor fija en él, como si temiera que al apartar la vista se perdiera los detalles de lo que estaba escuchando. Aunque el ojiazul tampoco apartaba su atención del hechicero pues aun escudriñaba las marcas en su piel.

—Imagino que fue una pésima idea que Laufey te sacara de tu confinamiento.

—Nunca se enteró cuando logré dominar mis habilidades, ni cuánto habían evolucionado. —afirmó el hechicero, haciendo que la copa en su mano se transformara en una llama con la que jugaba sin problema. —Sabía lo que quiso hacer conmigo al instante en que nací, él mismo me lo contó, así que yo solo cobré una deuda que tenía pendiente. —susurró en tono gélido, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Thor, pero aun así, el rubio sentía una clase de curiosa intriga.

—¿Qué pasó con los demás jötuns? ¿Cómo es que no hicieron nada al enterarse que asesinaste a su rey? —Thor finalmente se acomodó a un lado de Loki, mirándolo con interés, como un niño escuchando la más épica de las historias.

—Oh, lo intentaron. Pero les demostré que era mucho más fuerte que Laufey, a pesar de no ser lo que se esperaba del príncipe heredero. Así que solo tenían que elegir… Si querían vivir y recuperar la gloria de Jötunheim, sin tener que rendirle cuentas a Hela, tenían que arrodillarse ante mi. —el fuego en su mano pareció dibujar en su interior la escena de una multitud de Gigantes de Hielo hincándose frente a Loki.

—¿Y cómo esperas lograr tal cosa? Porque claramente estás hablando de una rebelión contra Hela y su ejército… Tus jötuns podrán ser fuertes, y tu ser hábil usando conjuros y hechizos, pero hace falta más que eso para derrotarla.

—Es por eso que vine a ti… —Loki respondió al tiempo que cerraba la mano y la llama se esfumaba. Ante la revelación, Thor frunció el ceño. —Supe que el hijo de Odín había sido desterrado y enviado aquí como un gladiador. Si te encontraba con vida podía planear algunas cosas.

—Entonces, ¿debo suponer que solo me sedujiste para comprar mi voto a favor? —el rubio indagó de modo irónico, sonriendo y negando, apartando la mirada mientras cruzaba los brazos. —Eres muy astuto, Loki.

—Era parte del plan, más no lo era todo. —Loki aprovechó la distracción de Thor y se montó sobre sus piernas para hablarle de cerca , conservando todavía su aspecto jötun. —Me gustas, Thor… Conocía las historias sobre ti, incluso escuché tus truenos cuando fuiste a Jötunheim a desafiar a mi padre. La tierra helada se cimbraba cada vez que golpeabas con tu martillo, era fascinante… No sabes cuanto desee que acabaras con Laufey ese día para poder ser libre…

Thor escuchaba con atención cada palabra dicha por Loki con tal fervor. Miraba esos rubíes que parecían brillar más cuando empezó a referirse a él de aquella forma, casi con admiración… ¿O tal vez lo era? Bajó sus zafiros a esos labios que antes lucieran un deseable cereza encendido, y ahora se habían teñido de un púrpura exótico que aún le invitaban a ser probados. El camino en descenso lo guió hasta el cuello y de nuevo subió la mirada para encontrarse con la del hechicero.

—¿Quieres ser libre también, no es así? Quieres salir de este miserable lugar y volver a donde perteneces.

—No podríamos hacerlo solos.

—Nadie dijo que estaríamos solos. —Loki sonrió ventajosamente, intrigando a Thor. —He forjado alianzas en secreto, no creas que todos los reinos están felices con ser súbditos de Hela. Tenemos suficientes brazos para iniciar nuestra rebelión. Pero solo se alzarán si tú estás al frente.

—¿Y de qué me sirve estar al frente sin un arma? Mi martillo, Mjölnir… Hela lo hizo pedazos.

—¿Así que prefieres seguir escondido aquí, entreteniendo al público y llorando por tu martillo, en lugar de enfrentarte al enemigo con el poder que yace en tu interior? Dime, hijo de Odín… —Loki se inclinó hacia Thor en modo amenazante. —¿Dónde quedó el Poderoso Thor del que tanto escuché mientras estaba encerrado?

El rubio quedó impresionado, prácticamente Loki le quitó las palabras de la boca… Tenía razón, se ocultaba tras la excusa de ser un gladiador al servicio de un simple hombre, del que su único poder era hacer dinero. ¿En qué momento prefirió complacer a la multitud en lugar de luchar por lo que realmente quería?

Quedó mirando esos ojos escarlata, había rabia, ímpetu, agresividad, pero también una fuerte determinación. Detrás de esa mirada veía un espíritu salvaje pero en control de lo que deseaba. Loki no jugaba, realmente quería enfrentarse a Hela y liberar a su pueblo del yugo de una diosa oscura y codiciosa.

Aquel fuego en el interior del hechicero avivó el de Thor. Ahora parecía renovar la esperanza de regresar a su hogar y luchar hasta su último aliento. Si moría, lo haría liberando a los suyos y devolviéndole su edad dorada a su preciada Asgard. Con gusto daría su vida, porque al final iría al Valhalla donde lo esperaba el eterno festín sentado en la mesa de honor a los héroes caídos, sabiéndose digno de ocupar su sitio entre los dioses.

—Si vamos a iniciar una guerra, entonces deberíamos sellar nuestra alianza.

Thor mencionó por fin, y esta vez su expresión lucía más decidida que nunca, algo que no pasó por alto el hechicero, quien le devolvió el gesto al entender que lucharía.

—Conozco un modo menos _formal_ , si te interesa. —y claro que a Thor le interesaba pues ya le acariciaba los muslos.

—Puedes comenzar a detallarme los puntos que la conforman. No quisiera actuar con imprudencia, suelo ser un poco… temperamental. —sus manos ya palpaban la fina espalda del hechicero, quien buscó juntar su cuerpo al ajeno un poco más.

—¿Prefieres que cambie? —Loki le habló rozando sus labios.

—Prefiero pactar con el verdadero tu…

Ambos sonrieron en total complicidad, antes de fundirse en un beso apasionado que trajo consigo caricias y deseo por volver a unir sus cuerpos en un solo ser.

Esa noche habría de consolidarse un pacto entre reinos que buscaría enfrentarse a la misma muerte y sus aliados. Thor y Loki serían los líderes de aquella rebelión, luchando juntos, hombro a hombro, lado a lado, con el objetivo de ser libres de las ataduras con que otros quisieran subyugarlos. Morirían de ser necesario, pero lo harían juntos, porque esa noche su alianza se volvería eterna.

 **.- Fin -.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Antes que nada, les agradezco el haber invertido unos cuantos minutos de su valioso tiempo en la lectura, así mismo si tomaron unos cuantos más para dejarme un review x3

Como saben, yo no voy mendigando reviews para seguir escribiendo, eso se ve pésimo, me gusta escribir sobre mi ship y compartirlo con ustedes, así de sencillo. Ya si de paso me hacen saber qué les parecieron mis divagues, está más que perfecto. No prometo nada, trataré de no dejar enfriar las ideas y regresar con algo más, pero si tardo, tengan por seguro que volveré cuando menos lo esperen, como suelo hacer. Mi retiro de la escritura está muy lejos todavía ;)


End file.
